1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to novel compounds which modulate the CB2 receptor and their use as medicaments.
2. Background Information
Cannabinoids are a group of about 60 distinct compounds found in Cannabis sativa (also know as marijuana) with cannabinol, cannabidiol and Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) being the most representative molecules. The therapeutic usage of Cannabis can be dated back to ancient dynasties of China and includes applications for various illnesses ranging from lack of appetite, emesis, cramps, menstrual pain, spasticity to rheumatism. The long history of Cannabis use has led to the development of several pharmaceutical drugs. For example, Marinol and Cesamet which are based on THC and its analogous nabilone, respectively, are used as anti-emetic and appetite stimulant. Despite of the clinical benefits, the therapeutic usage of cannabis is limited by its psychoactive effects including hallucination, addiction and dependence. Mechoulam R, ed. Cannabinoids as Therapeutic Agents, Boca Raton, Fla.; CRC Press, 1986 provides a review of the medicinal use of cannabis.
The physiological effects of cannabinoids are mediated by at least two G-protein coupled receptors, CB1 and CB2. Autoradiographic studies have demonstrated that CB1 receptors are expressed primarily in the central nervous system, specifically in the cerebral cortex, hippocampus, basal ganglia and cerebellum. They are also found to a lesser degree in the reproductive system and other peripheral tissues including that of the immune system.
CB1 receptors regulate the release of neurotransmitters from the pre-synaptic neurons and are believed to mediate most of the euphoric and other central nervous system effects of cannabis, such as THC-induced ring-catalepsy, hypomobility, and hypothermia, which were found to be completely absent in mice with a deletion of the CB1 gene (Zimmer et al., Increased mortality, hypoactivity, and hypoalgesia in cannabinoid CB1 receptor knockout mice. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. (1999) 96:5780-5785.)
CB2 receptors are almost exclusively found in the immune system, with the greatest density in the spleen. It is estimated that the expression level of CB2 in the immune cells is about 10 to 100 times higher than CB1. Within the immune system, CB2 is found in various cell types, including B cells, NK cells, monocytes, microglial cells, neutrophils, T cells, dentritic cells and mast cells, suggesting that a wide range of immune functions can be regulated through CB2 modulators (Klein et al., The cannabinoid system and immune system. J Leukoc Biol (2003) 74:486-496). This is supported by the finding that the immunomodulatory effect of THC is absent in CB2 deficient mice (Bicklet et al., Immunomodulation by cannabinoid is absent in mice deficient for the cannabinoid CB2 receptor. Eur J Pharmacol (2000) 396:141-149). CB2 selective ligands have been developed and tested for their effects in various imflammatory settings. For example, in animal models of inflammation, CB2 selective agonists, inverse agonists and antagonists have been shown to be effective in suppressing inflammation (Hanus et al., HU-308: a specific agonist for CB(2), a peripheral cannabinoid receptor. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. (1999) 96:14228-14233, Ueda et al., Involvement of cannabinoid CB(2) receptor-mediated response and efficacy of cannabinoid CB(2) receptor inverse agonist, JTE-907, in cutaneous inflammation in mice. Eur J Pharmacol. (2005) 520:164-171 and Smith et al., The anti-inflammatory activities of cannabinoid receptor ligands in mouse peritonitis models Eur J Pharmacol. (2001) 432:107-119.). Furthermore, CB2 selective agonists inhibit disease severity and spasticity in animal models for multiple sclerosis (Baker et al., Cannabinoids control spasticity and tremor in a multiple sclerosis model. Nature (2000) 404:84-87. Arevalo-Martin et al., Therapeutic action of cannabinoids in a murine model of multiple sclerosis J Neurosci. (2003) 23:2511-2516.). Taken together, these results support the notion that CB2 receptor modulators can be employed for the treatment of medical conditions having an inflammatory component.
In addition to inflammation, CB2 agonists have been shown to inhibit pain and emesis. For instance, CB2 selective agonists blunt the pain response induced by thermal or other stimuli (Malan et al., CB2 cannabinoid receptor-mediated peripheral antinociception. Pain. (2001) 93:239-45 and Nackley et al., Selective activation of cannabinoid CB(2) receptors suppresses spinal fos protein expression and pain behavior in a rat model of inflammation. Neuroscience (2003) 119:747-57.) CB2 activation has also been demonstrated to inhibit neuropathic pain response (Ibrahim et al., Activation of CB2 cannabinoid receptors by AM1241 inhibits experimental neuropathic pain: pain inhibition by receptors not present in the CNS. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. (2003) 100:10529-33.) Finally, in contrast to the earlier data which did not find CB2 in the brain, a recent article demonstrated the expression of CB2 in the brain, at about 1.5% of the level in the spleen. CB2 activation is shown by this article to be responsible for the anti-emetic effect of endocannabinoid (Van Sickle et al., Identification and functional characterization of brainstem cannabinoid CB2 receptors. Science. 2005 310:329-332.) The foregoing results confirm that CB2 agonists can be used for the treatment of inflammatory and neuropathic pain as well as emesis.